Time Will Tell
by SLRisme
Summary: On a cold, rainy night, Cogsworth sits upon the ledge of the window, wishing that the curse would be over. Of course, he's not the only one who's in pain about this curse...


888888888

888888888

Aug 27, Wed. 2008.

Ever feel dorky just typing or writing a story that just seemed… Dorky? XD

Truly; I do not fully know why I'm doing this, I just feel like typing up something like this.

And why do I feel like it?

Because, I just do.

That, and someone also asked me to do a request for them and this was it…

/_**Blushes**_/

And another 'yes', it was my Birthday the passed few days ago, it was on Aug 22, and 'no', I am 14, not 16! XD I am though, and I always will be, thankful for the fact that you think I'm a wonderful typer, Princesspopie343!

I shall stop with this long, and rather boring, speech and go onto the story!

So, here it is…

888888888

'**CLASH! BOOM!**'

Cogsworth, who was staring out of the dinning room window upon the ledge where the window was placed upon, merely held a despondent look upon his wooden features. This day seemed as though it would just never end, and sense the damn pluie was not slowing nor calming down, he was stuck inside this dreadful castle even _**LONGER**_…

_**GS5**_… '_Pluie_' meaning 'rain'… _**GS5**_

As the water came down harder and harder, thunder clashing and roaring outside, truly the clock now felt broken. With a hapless sigh, he rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall that was merely two inches long, holding the window into place.

"_**This castle will always be cursed**_…"

"Ah, do not think about it like that, mon ami, everything will be fine…"

_**GS5**_… '_Mon ami_' meaning 'dear friend'… _**GS5**_

Almost jumping out of his wooden body, the frighten eyes started back at the burning flames upon another figure that had some how gotten up upon the ledge that held the window with him.

The worst part was Cogsworth didn't even hear Lumiere.

"**AHEM**…" Coughing as though he already knew Lumiere was there, the clock merely rolled his eyes again, turning his body around to stare at the figure by his side. "And how do you know everything will be fine, huh? How can we be all so sure that this… This… This **redoutable** situation is truly okay?!"

"Easy, mon ami, we have Belle."

With those last words, Cogsworth's mouth fell open, staring at the figure by his side in shock and, not truly anger, but rather upset that he forgot all about Belle.

_**GS5**_… '_Redoutable_' meaning 'terrible; dreadful'…_**GS5**_

Lumiere, who was hiding the fact that he was taking wicked pleasure in his friend's shock features, merely raising an 'eyebrow' as his eyes adverted towards the window, looking outside. Both friends stared out upon the garden area, watching the rose bushes lose their petals upon how hard the wind was as apple trees were losing their apples, because of the harsh rain.

"I know that this seems hard, it's been so many years sense we've been human, actually mon ami, I have forgotten what my human self even_** looks**_ like…"

"_Really, Lumiere_?"

"Of course, and I miss the human actions as much as you do, but we all must remember that we must wait to be fixed to normal. We do not have to wait much longer though; I can feel it, when I just look at our maste… Adam and Belle, I realize that we shall change soon. We must wait for time to do so though."

_**Silence**_.

Was the perfect word to fit after that situation after Lumiere had spoken his words, the candlestick just staring out the window as Cogsworth kept staring at him, as though his eyes were fixed upon some ancient statue. This was one of the rare times Lumiere spoke wisdom towards Cogsworth… Or to **anyone** at that…

There they both were though, Lumiere giving him advice about this situation, as they two pair of eyes stared out upon the raining garden, noticing that it had slowed down by a bit. The ice blue eyes turned back towards the clock, again raising his 'eyebrow' as a soft smile went over his lips, another shock moment for Cogsworth.

He wasn't… Smirking at him…

"**AHEM**… _Lumiere_…"

"…Yes?"

"…_Merci, Lumiere_…"

_**GS5**_… '_Merci_' meaning 'thank you'… _**GS5**_

"Of course. Oh yes; by the way…"

Turning towards the candlestick who jumped off the ledge and onto the floor, his back turned away from the clock as he was already off towards the stairs. Near the first step that lead to the upper level of the castle, Lumiere stopped, Cogsworth stood there by the ledge, waiting to hear what was so important from his companion.

"Mrs. Potts wanted you to go into the kitchen and help her clean some of the dishes, they need help today."

Lumiere took a few steps up the stairs, Cogsworth holding a board smile on his wooden features as he nodded, raising a wooden hand up.

"Of course; I shall help her! If Mrs. Potts needs me to do tha…"

Silence for a few seconds. Then Lumiere heard something like wooden against brick, Cogsworth must have slammed his hand against the ledge.

"You are supposed to help her, Lumiere! I know you are!"

The candlestick merely laughed, still heading up the scarlet carpet upon the stairway as his back was still turned to him.

"Lumiere!"

With a cry of the candlestick's name, the figure stopped, but then shrugged it off and kept on going.

"**LUMIERE**!"

Turning around towards the male clock now, he raised an 'eyebrow', a rather amused look upon his features, then a smirk Cogsworth knew to well formed.

"_**Time**_ will _**tell**_ me _**when**_ it's _**time**_ for _**me**_ to _clean_."

With the last smirking glance, the candlestick turned away with cool features, going up the stairs as Cogsworth stood there, mouth fell open as far as it could, as his eyes were placed into a glare.

"_**Time**_ will _**tell**_ when_** I**_ have to _**kill**_ you, _**Lumiere**_…"

Rolling his eyes yet; a satisfied look upon him, the clock had jumped off the ledge, heading off towards the kitchen to help Mrs. Potts with the children. Not noticing that a pair of ice blue eyes were watching him walk towards the kitchen, a soft smile forming upon the lighting figure.

Of course; neither of them saw that the rain had stopped.

Nor the fact that there was now a rainbow in the sunlit distance.

Or even the fact that rain drops had formed the word 'espoir' had formed upon the rather fogged up window.

_Of course; maybe time will tell the two what they missed though._

88888888

Yeah, that's it! Yes, it probably stinks and what not, but still review it, please!

Thanks for reading and bye!

88888888


End file.
